


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 16: Junto al muelle

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Capitán…Dunton se cortó cuando vio la velocidad con la que avanzaba el hombre entre las literas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué decir, cuando Ascot detuvo su decidido paso justo delante de él, más cerca de lo que había estado jamás. El capitán le atravesó con la mirada. En ese momento, Dunton supo que lo sabía.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 16: Junto al muelle

Dunton Marlowe aguardaba pacientemente junto al muelle para una conversación que deseaba no tener que llevar a cabo. Las últimas luces del alba se perdían por el horizonte, tiñendo el manso mar con sus últimos tonos carmesí antes de que la poderosa noche lo sumiera todo en la penumbra. El joven marinero trataba de mantener la mente fría, pero la tristeza amenazaba todo el rato con empañar su visión. Dunton respiró hondo. Ya había llorado bastante, debía mostrarse firme cuando apareciera…

\- ¡Marlowe! – Saludó su capitán, Ascot El Mentiroso Carlisle, mientras caminaba en su dirección con grandes pasos – Smith me ha dicho que querías verme, ¿ocurre algo?

Dunton no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa rozara sus labios por un segundo. Para tener la fama que tenía, El Mentiroso había resultado ser una persona bastante agradable, a pesar de estar complemente ido de la cabeza. Dunton recordaba con nostalgia sus primeros días a bordo del Delight, cuando había descubierto la verdadera libertad a través de la vida pirata. Algo se encogió dentro de su pecho una vez más, al pensar que todo aquello llegaba a su fin.

\- Tengo algo de lo que hablarle, capitán – Dunton detestó lo insegura y rota que sonaba su voz. Enseguida vio cómo se encendía la alarma en los ojos de Ascot. Aun así, el capitán permaneció en silencio, dejándole tiempo para recomponerse antes de continuar, lo cual él agradeció -. Mañana no zarparé con el resto de la tripulación. Vuelvo a casa, señor.

Las palabras le arañaban la garganta al salir, pero Dunton no las detuvo, sabía que aquella era la única manera. Los calculadores ojos del capitán le examinaban fijamente, como si pudiera extraer el significado detrás de su discurso tan solo con una mirada. Dunton, como siempre, se sentía completamente vulnerable frente a él. Por un momento, incluso temió que Ascot le hubiera descubierto, pero su temor desapareció con las siguientes palabras del hombre.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón, Marlowe? – Preguntó, con un tono de voz extrañamente calmado, casi artificial, como si estuviera tratando de contener sus verdaderas emociones - ¿Hemos hecho algo yo o la tripulación para provocar tu marcha?

Dunton negó rápidamente con la cabeza. 

\- No, señor – añadió -. Al contrario. Mis días a bordo del Delight no han podido ser más felices.

Ascot frunció el ceño con confusión. De nuevo, le miraba como si fuera un mapa del tesoro que, escrito en un lenguaje desconocido, resultaba del todo incomprensible. Ansiaba saber sus secretos, pero no lograba descifrar cómo. 

\- Ya sabes que yo nunca me interpondría en la decisión de ninguno de vosotros de abandonar el barco – habló el capitán despacio, como si calculara con estrategia cada una de sus palabras -. Sin embargo, desearía… - Dunton aguardó expectante – Va a ser una gran pérdida – finalizó, sonriendo con pesadumbre -. Los muchachos y yo te vamos a echar de menos.

Dunton trató de sonreír, aunque apenas consiguió una mueca. Sabiendo que si se quedaba allí mucho más tiempo su débil coraza de derrumbaría, el joven se despidió con un gesto de su capitán, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del navío. Por un segundo, un aleteo de esperanza había revoloteado en su pecho, mientras esperaba las palabras de Ascot; solo para ser aplastado tras la última declaración de su capitán. Por supuesto, el hombre no había tenido la culpa, Dunton era el único responsable de sus terribles fantasías.

Había sabido desde el minuto cero que sus sentimientos por el capitán eran un error, y aun así, su estúpido corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cada vez que veía a Ascot Carlisle. Esa era la razón que tanto había ansiado descubrir el capitán, y que ya nunca destaparía. Ese era el motivo por el que debía abandonar aquella nave que había pasado a considerar su hogar. Solo su estúpido y patoso corazón.

* * *

Dunton casi había terminado de recoger sus cosas, cuando oyó crujir la vieja escalera que llevaba a la amplia cámara plagada de literas en la que dormía habitualmente la tripulación. El joven marinero maldijo en voz baja, sin creerse su mala suerte. Había confiado en que todo el mundo estaría aprovechando la noche para divertirse en la taberna, y que por lo tanto no se toparía con nadie en su huida furtiva. No se sentía con fuerzas para otra despedida.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se volvió, solo para ver como la pobre luz de la vela iluminaba el rostro de su capitán.

\- Capitán…

Dunton se cortó cuando vio la velocidad con la que avanzaba el hombre entre las literas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué decir, cuando Ascot detuvo su decidido paso justo delante de él, más cerca de lo que había estado jamás. El capitán le atravesó con la mirada. En ese momento, Dunton supo que lo sabía. 

A penas hubo abierto los labios con intención de balbucear alguna excusa, cuando un nuevo par de labios se lo impidió. Ascot El Mentiroso Carlisle besaba con la misma pasión con la cargaba contra las olas en medio de una tormenta. Dunton sintió como se quedaba sin aliento y sus piernas flaqueaban, por lo que sus manos se cerraron en torno a la camisa de su capitán antes incluso de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón latía desbocado, y su cabeza daba vueltas como un bote en medio de un temporal. Toda la ansiedad de las últimas semanas pareció desvanecerse en ese mismo instante, y una euforia repentina se extendía por su cuerpo a toda velocidad.

El beso se rompió solo cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable, aunque ninguno de los dos se separó ni un centímetro. El capitán lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, como si temiera que Dunton pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Quédate – jadeó, con la voz ronca.

Dunton tomó el rostro de su capitán como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, y observó sus ojos. Aquellos terribles y peligrosos ojos negros que ahora lo miraban implorantes, albergando una necesidad casi dolorosa. Una sensación cálida inundó el pecho del joven marinero, y lágrimas de pura dicha amenazaban con enrojecer sus ojos una vez más. 

Dunton asintió, disponiendo de tan solo un instante para ver como el alivio invadía las facciones de su capitán y las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a estirarse en una sonrisa, antes de volver a sumirse en otro necesitado beso.

Dunton se preguntaba si algún día conseguiría negarle algo a esos terribles ojos negros.


End file.
